1. Field of the Invention
This application is generally related to cleaning formulations, and more particularly, to a colloidal cleaning formulation, method, and system for concrete and other washable surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of the cleansers, soaps, detergents, and cleaning chemicals available for the public are acidic in nature, most are also damaging to the environment and/or harmful to humans.